


Bromance to romance

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus doesn’t realise what he’s doing until it’s too late, he then fears he’ll lose his best friend forever, but Dean has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bromance to romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt-in-a-box December challenge (at livejournal)
> 
> Fic is unbetaed

Dean and Seamus sat in the sofa, watching a romantic movie Dean wanted to see. They were completely alone because Dean's family decided to visit a distant relative. Dean said he'd rather stay home after the year on the run from the Snatchers, an excuse his family accepted.

Romance wasn't Seamus' favourite genre; he preferred action, especially if it had explosions, but because he loved his best friend, he accepted to watch it with him.

Like always during romantic or slow movies, Seamus ended up resting his head against Dean's chest, and Dean lay his arm around Seamus. That often ended with them cuddling, Seamus softly caress Dean’s chest, and Dean playing with Seamus’ hair. They were aware of what they did, but neither one seemed to care that their relationship was a lot closer than most male best friends.

It did not come as a surprise to Seamus that he dozed off towards the end of the movie. He enjoyed the story, but the slow music and lack of explosions didn't help him stay awake.

"Seamus," Dean said and tried to wake Seamus by gently shaking him.

Slowly Seamus began to return to the real world. Everything was a blur and he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings. When he first saw Dean he did something he wanted to do a long time, but denied himself because he feared Dean's reaction. Grabbing Dean's neck, Seamus pulled him down into a kiss.

Seamus didn't know if it was the kiss, or Dean's shock, but suddenly his head cleared and he realised just what he was doing. Quickly he pulled away, fearing Dean might find him disgusting and refuse to see him.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to do it, please don't hate me."

Dean stared at Seamus for what seemed like forever. "I don't hate you," he said in a calm voice.

Seamus didn't want to relax, not before he knew they could simply forget the kiss ever happened. "Can we forget this ever happened?" he asked, hoping Dean would agree.

Dean rubbed his forehead, looking like he struggled with a decision. "I didn't know you were gay," he said calmly. Seamus turned away from Dean, afraid he might make fun of him. Dean, however, had other plans. He moved closer to Seamus, and tenderly placed his hand on Seamus' shoulders.

Seamus didn't want to look up, but acting like a child would not help his situation. What he saw when he stared into Dean's eyes was not disgust or anger as he first thought it would be. Dean's eyes were not changed; they still stared at him with the same warmth as before, with the same love. Then, Dean did something that really shocked Seamus; he leaned closer and kissed him.

When the kiss ended Seamus was too afraid to open his eyes in case it was all a dream. "You know," Dean whispered. "I always wondered how it would be to kiss a man, and maybe experiment a little."

Seamus' eyes snapped opened and he stared at Dean, stunned by what he just said.

Dean took charge and straddled Seamus while he continued kissing his neck, sending shivers down Seamus' body. Seamus grabbed a hold of Dean and closed his eyes, trying to enjoy Dean's mouth as much as possible before Dean might realise he wasn't comfortable and ended the kiss.

Together they lay on the sofa, kissing, touching and making wonderful noises that turned Seamus on. Seamus didn't know what would happen in the future, if Deans' experimental stage was a phase, or if he might realise he wanted to be with Seamus. The only thing he knew for sure was that his friendship with Dean would not end.


End file.
